Pleasure's Butterfly
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: 'Tyki felt his heart almost stop at the sight before him. Laying in a snow drift in the alley was a child.' Abandoned in the snow on a cold winter's night by her father, how will the Wizarding Britain react when she returns ten years later, quite alive and having been adopted and raised by the Noah of Pleasure? Eventual Noah/true chosen one/fem.harry & fatherly Tyki
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I've been working on for a while now and decided to post it while I try to get over my writer's block for my other HP/DGM crossover

A/N: I own nothing

It was a bitterly cold and snowy winter night in London. The wind was sharp and blew the snow into deep drifts while easily cutting through even the thickest of jackets.

'_Why the hell am I out here again?'_ wondered Tyki as he pulled his black overcoat around himself a bit tighter when the wind picked up. He was walking down the streets of London and it was almost eleven at night. He walked past a tavern and heard laughter and merrymaking from within.

'_Right, I needed a break from my crazy family' _It was New Years Eve and his family had been getting a bit crazier than normal the closer it had gotten to midnight. So he had decided to step out for a moment and now he was deciding that it probably wasn't the best of ideas.

'_Definitely not the best of ideas. I'm freezing my ass off.'_ He turned down the street that would take him back to the Noah family townhouse before clutching his overcoat closed as the wind picked up and ripped off his top hat.

"Hey!" Tyki quickly gave chase to his hat as it was blown down the street before getting blown into an alley. Following his hat into the alley, Tyki managed to catch up to his hat and he had just stooped to pick it up when he saw something that made his heart almost stop. Laying in a snow drift behind a trash can was a child, probably one or two years of age. They were wrapped up in a pale purple blanket but it seemed to do little to protect them from the cold because they were pale and their lips were blue. Abandoning his hat, Tyki picked up the child and checked them over, relief flooding him when he realized that they were still breathing. Wrapping the child in his overcoat, Tyki quickly retreated from the alley and all but ran back home. Not wanting to face his family and any potential awkward questions, he snuck through the back door and into the kitchen, only to come face to face with the Millennium Earl.

"Tyki-pon?" said the Earl as he tilted his head in confusion "What were you doing outside?" The Earl was currently in his human form but Tyki knew that, even in this form, it was impossible to lie to the Maker. The only difference between the two forms was that the Earl was faster and stronger in this form.

"Please don't call me that." said Tyki as he held the child closer "And I was taking a walk."

"In this weather?" said the Earl before noticing Tyki's movements "What do you have there?"

"I... I found a child in the snow." said Tyki "I couldn't leave them there. My conscious (who sounded oddly like Joido) wouldn't let me." The Earl set the mug he had been holding down on the counter before moving closer to peer at the child. He narrowed his eyes before murmuring gently in a language Tyki didn't understand as he touched the child's cheek. Color returned to the child's face and the blue vanished from their extremities. The child stirred before their eyes opened and Tyki found himself ensnared by a pair of bright green eyes. Those eyes captured his his heart and Tyki could practically hear Joido crooning in the back of his mind. It only took him a minute to realize why Joido was doing that. Deep within those bright green eyes, he could see the sleeping memories of the Noah Family.

"Tyki-pon?" said the Earl, reminding Tyki that he wasn't alone.

"There are old memories in their eyes." said Tyki as he looked up at the Earl "And Joido seems to be quite taken with them."

"Let me see them." said the Earl as he held out his hands. Tyki reluctantly handed the child to him and the Earl cradled the child in his arms.

"I do believe that it's safe to say that she is definitely a girl." said the Earl as he fingered the wisteria purple blanket that was still wrapped around the child before looking into their eyes. His amber eyes lit up and a wide, joyful smile spread across his face before he began to chuckle.

"Earl?" questioned Tyki.

"I know why Joido is so taken with her." said the Earl as he looked at Tyki "She holds Joido's sleeping memories. She is, technically, your heir." The girl reached for Tyki and the Earl obligingly handed her back to the Noah of Pleasure, removing the blanket from her in the process. Tyki awkwardly balanced her on his hip as the Earl picked up a plush black dog that had fallen from the folds of the blanket.

"Pa'foo'." said the girl as she reached for the toy, which the Earl handed to her. She hugged the toy before she buried her face in Tyki's shoulder.

"Well, now we know that she's old enough to talk." said Tyki.

"And we know her name." said the Earl as he showed Tyki the corner of the blanket. There on the corner was a name embroidered with golden thread in beautiful cursive letters.

"Elysia." read Tyki before looking at the girl "What a pretty name you have, menina." The girl looked up at him shyly from under her black bangs.

"She is a pretty little papilio." cooed the Earl.

"So are we keeping her?" asked Tyki.

"Most certainly." said the Earl "And, since she's the next in line to be the Noah of Pleasure, you will be responsible for her, Tyki-pon." he gave Tyki a toothy grin "Congratulations, Tyki, you get to be a daddy!~" He snatched Elysia from Tyki's grasp as the Noah of Pleasure fell to the ground in a dead faint. Elysia looked at Tyki before looking up at the Earl.

"Sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, little papilio, Tyki-pon is going to sleep for a little bit." said the Earl as he balanced her on his hip "Now, let's see about getting you a cot set up in Tyki-pon's room."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing

"Now, at the party tomorrow there are going to be several fine noblemen's daughters that are of marrying age that you simply must meet, irmão. I'm most certain that any of them would make a fine wife for you..." Tyki proceeded to tune out his elder brother's ceaseless and inane chatter as he stared at nothing in particular while appearing to be listening. Sheril could really talk once he got going so he might be here for a while. Though Tyki really wished that he would stop pushing the subject of marriage. He would get married when he was ready to get married. Besides, most of those harpies his brother tried to push onto him would love nothing more than to see his little one 'disappear'. Speaking of his little one... The door to Sheril's office was thrown open and a ten year old girl came running into the room.

"Papa!" cried the girl as she ran up to him.

"What's wrong, Elysia?" he asked as he looked towards his daughter. Elysia had changed greatly over these last ten years. Tyki had blood adopted her at the Earl's behest in order to keep anyone from trying to take her from the family and many of her features had changed, the most noticeable being her hair which had gone from black and spiky to dark brown and wavy.

"Road forced me into this dress!" she hissed, her bright green eyes flashing with her anger. Tyki took a moment to look his daughter over. She was wearing a pale blue, knee-length dress with a white pinafore over top, striped stockings, black mary jane shoes, and a wide black ribbon that kept her medium length hair out of her face, leaving the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead visible. Leave it to his niece to dress up Elysia as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Though, he had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable and even with the look on her face that made her look like an angry kitten.

"Elysia, minha pequena borboleta, you look absolutely adorable!~" gushed Sheril. Elysia blushed brightly and before crossing her arms and turning away with a huff, which made Tyki smile.

"Obrigado, Tio." she murmured just loud enough for them to hear. Sheril's mouth curved into a grin before he looked up as a maid entered the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, my lords," said the maid, who had the mark of an Akuma on her forehead "But lord Millennium has just arrived. He's out in the garden at the moment." Sheril motioned for the maid to leave before standing up.

"Shall we go join our dear Millennium Earl, irmão?" said Sheril. Tyki stood and held his hand out to Elysia, who took it as the three of them left the room. When they stepped out onto the patio, Elysia let go of Tyki's hand and ran over to the man who was currently sitting at a table, drinking tea.

"Grandpa!" she called happily. The man smiled and set down his tea cup before catching Elysia as she jumped into his arms and setting her down on his lap.

"Hello my little papilio~" he cooed as he hugged her "Don't you looked absolutely adorable today~" Elysia blushed again as Tyki and Sheril sat down.

"Good afternoon, Duke Millennium." said Sheril.

"Good afternoon, Sheril, Tyki-pon." said the Earl.

"I wish that you wouldn't call me that, sir." said Tyki. The Earl merely smiled before the three of them began to talk. After a few moments, Elysia slid off of the Earl's lap and went over to a group of flowers. In no time at all, she was chasing after what appeared to be butterflies but were in fact fairy dragons.

"She's such an angel." remarked the Earl as he picked up his tea cup.

"Quite a contradiction." said Sheril "We're nothing short of devils in human flesh and yet our family was graced with such a pure soul. It's hard to believe all the mischief she gets into with her magic when she smiles so cutely and innocently."

"Her magic is strong." said the Earl "I'll need to start her training soon since she seems to have such good control for her age." Tyki didn't join in the conversation, instead watching Elysia as she ran about.

"Something on your mind, Tyki-pon?" asked the Earl.

"Just remembering." said Tyki as Elysia ran deeper into the garden "It's hard to believe that it's been almost ten years already."

"Isn't her birthday coming up soon?" asked the Earl.

"In a week." said Tyki "She'll be eleven."

"Papa!" The three men turned towards Elysia as she came running up to them, a letter clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong, minha filha?" asked Tyki as she came to a stop.

"An owl dropped this on my head." said Elysia as she held out the envelope "It has my name on it." Tyki took the envelope and read the address as Elysia sat in the open seat.

_Miss E. Mikk_

_Bedroom by the Gardens_

_Kamelot Estate_

_Portugal_

Tyki's eyes narrowed before he held it out to the Earl, who took it and looked it over.

"Ah!" said the Earl before smiling reassuringly "There isn't anything to worry about, Tyki-pon. It is merely an invitation to a magic school."

"Magic school?" said Tyki in bewilderment.

"When did we sign Elysia up for magic school?" asked Sheril, equally confused.

"Children are automatically registered on the day of their birth." said the Earl before holding the letter out to Elysia "Here, Papilio, it's your letter. You should read it." Elysia nodded and took the envelope before flipping it over. Breaking the seal, she opened it and pulled out the letter within.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Mikk_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well?" said the Earl "What school is it from?"

"Hog...warts?" said Elysia uncertainly before handing the letter to Tyki when he held his hand. The letter was read and quickly passed around the table until it ended up in the Earl's hands.

"This could prove to be a unique opportunity for us." said the Earl "I've been looking to send someone into the English magical community for several years now. However, if Elysia doesn't wish to go, I won't force her."

"If I may ask." said Sheril "Why are you interested in sending someone into the English magical community?"

"There is a particular person I wish to have observed." said the Earl "Elysia would be perfect for this job because she is the same age as this person."

"Someone... my age?" said Elysia.

"Yes." said the Earl "A boy who is quite famous in Wizarding England and well known in all the magical communities around the world. His name is Alexander James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

-translations-

minha pequena borboleta (Portuguese)- my little butterfly (this is Sheril's special endearment for Elysia)

Obrigado, Tio. (Portuguese)- thank you, uncle

minha filha (Portuguese)- my daughter

papilio (Latin)- butterfly (this is the Earl's special endearment for Elysia)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing

London was a bustling, noisy city and Elysia could only stare at the foreign looking city with wide eyed wonder. She had never been to a city as big as this before, mainly because her family constantly fretted over her safety. Her hand gripped her father's hand tightly as they followed the Earl down the street. The Earl was in his human form and dressed in his usual attire with his cane gripped tightly in his hand while Tyki wore black slacks and a white dress shirt and Elysia wore a white blouse and a dark blue sweater and a matching skirt that fell to her knees.

"Ah, here we are." said the Earl as he came to a stop in front of a shabby looking pub that the rest of the crowd seemed to be completely oblivious to.

"Seriously?" said Tyki.

"Come along." said the Earl (completely ignoring Tyki's comment) as he headed inside with Tyki and Elysia quickly following after him. The inside of the pub was dark and shabby and they quickly passed through before going into the back alley.

"Now let's see." said the Earl as he examined the back wall before tapping a specific brick with his cane. Almost instantly the wall began to collapse back, forming an archway that allowed them access to an bustling shopping alley that was clearly magical in origin.

"First things first." said the Earl "A trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank." he glanced at Elysia "Do you have your list?"

"I do." said Tyki as he pulled the list out and handed it over to the Earl. The Earl looked the list over and nodded to himself before tucking the list into his pocket.

"I do believe I can use this opportunity to add her to the family account." he said before adding quietly so that only Tyki heard him "We can also do a blood test to see if we can identify her birth parents. I'm rather curious to know who abandoned out dear little Papilio. And I know you are as well, Tyki-pon." Tyki nodded slightly before smiling a bit at Elysia's excitement and wonder as they passed all sorts of fantastic shops. He and Elysia had had a long discussion the night before about her going to this school and while he had been reluctant to send her off on her own, she had wanted to do this. This would be her first mission as a member of the family and he was nervous and worried, like any good father would be, but the Earl had reassured him that she would be fine. He would trust him, even if he was reluctant to do so. Besides, he'd sneak a Teez or two into Elysia's luggage, just in case she needed them. They listened to her as well as they listened to him, so he wasn't worried about her hurting herself... Though he would have a conversation with her about responsible Teez handling before she left for school.

"Here we are." said the Earl as they walked up the stairs of a snowy white building "Gringotts." Upon seeing the Earl, the two guard goblins scrambled to open the doors for them. They didn't even need to wait in line to see a teller as an important looking goblin met them as they entered the lobby and quickly lead them to a private room.

"What can I do for you, Earl Millennium?" asked the old, scarred goblin behind the desk.

"I came to add Tyki's daughter to the Noah family account, lord Ragnarök." said the Earl as he motioned to Elysia "I would also like an inheritance test done for her, seeing as she was blood adopted by Tyki ten years ago."

"Certainly, Earl Millennium." said Ragnarök. A tome, a potion filled vial, a piece of parchment, and a knife were quickly brought out. With the Earl's help, Elysia cut her finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall on the gem in the center of the tome before allowing another drop of blood to fall into a small vial filled with a potion.

"She has been accepted into the account." said Ragnarök as the gem glowed a cheerful color "Now time for the inheritance test." He picked up the vial and swirled the contents before pouring it onto the parchment. The parchment absorbed the liquid before words appeared on it.

**Name:**** Elysia Mikk (Potter)**

**Title(s):**** heir of Ravenclaw (maternal line); heir of Gryffindor (maternal line); heir of Slytherin (right of conquest)**

**Family:**** Lily Potter née Evans (birth mother; deceased); James Potter (birth father/ blood rights removed; alive); Alexander Potter (twin brother; alive); Tyki Mikk/ Joido (father/ blood adoption; alive); Sheril Kamelot/ Dezaiasu (uncle/ blood adoption; alive)**

**Powers/ abilities:**

**parselmouth**

**Noah bloodline**

**Misc.:**

**Horcrux (created by Tom Marvolo Riddle on October 31st, ten years ago; one of six)**

**Sacrificial Protection Charm (cast by Lily Potter née Evans on October 31st, ten years ago)**

The air around the Earl suddenly became cold before he cursed in a language that no one understood.

"Ragnarök," said the Earl "I want you to track the remaining Horcruxes down and destroy them. I will deal with the one within Elysia."

"It would be my pleasure, Earl Millennium." said Ragnarök.

"What exactly is a Horcrux?" asked Tyki as he wrapped his arms protectively around Elysia, who was sitting on his lap "I can tell that it isn't anything good by how you're reacting."

"It's a shard of a soul sealed within a container using dark magic and murder." said the Earl "It's the most vile of magics because not only is the act of breaking a soul unnatural, it also prevents the maker from actually dying and if and when they do manage to die, they are stuck in Limbo until the end of time." the Earl sighed "Ragnarök, please place any and all vaults that Elysia is to inherit upon coming of age under the control of the Noah family for the time being and I would appreciate it if you sent a complete record of all three accounts to me at your earliest convenience."

"Certainly." said Ragnarök "Though I believe that it would be wise to inform you that Lord Potter has been attempting to claim the two vaults that Lady Potter left to Elysia for almost ten years now. He's only gotten serious about the claims in the last three weeks after it was discovered that Elysia was still alive, even though he claimed ten years ago that she had been kidnapped and killed by a rogue Death Eater. May I inquire as to how you found her?"

"I found her abandoned with her magic bound in the snow on New Year's eve." said Tyki as he hugged Elysia a bit "If I hadn't found her, she would've died." Elysia relaxed into his hug, clearly not bothered by the fact that they were talking about her abandonment. She had been told that she had been blood adopted by her father as soon as she had been old enough to understand but it never bothered her because she knew without a doubt that her Papa and the Family loved her unconditionally. This James Potter meant nothing to her. Though it wasn't require for her mission, she was willing to attempt to make friends with her brother, Alexander, but only if it was worth her time. She wasn't even going to try if he was nothing more than a spoiled brat. Spoiled children had no place in the world in her opinion (Road was an exception because she was a Noah and even then, she wasn't overly spoiled like Alexander Potter had the chance to be). Elysia took her father's hand as the Earl thanked Ragnarök before they left the bank.

"So where would you like to start first, Sia?" asked Tyki.

"The uniform." said Elysia "I want to get that over with as quickly as possible."

"You're probably the only girl I know that isn't interested in clothes." said Tyki as he ruffled her hair.

"Papa." whined Elysia as she tried to fix her hair, which was down like his was.

"Why don't you two head to Madam Malkin's," said the Earl "While I go to the Apothecary. I'm certain neither of you will be able to stand the smell of the place with your keen sense of smell." Tyki nodded before leading Elysia over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Upon entering, they were greeted by a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked Elysia, who nodded "Come along then, I've got a young man being fitted up right now but I have room for you." Tyki smiled at Elysia reassuringly before sitting down in a chair in the front while Elysia was lead into the back of the shop, where a boy with spiky red hair and hazel eyes that were hidden behind glasses was being fitted by another witch. The squat witch, whom she assumed was Madam Malkin, had her stand on stool next to the boy.

"Hello." he said "Hogwarts too?" He seemed to be expecting her to do something and seemed quite disappointed when she didn't.

"Yeah." she said "I wanted to go to Hogwarts even though I live in a completely different country because my mother went there. My Papa isn't too happy but he supports my decision."

"You're foreign?" said the boy "That explains why you didn't recognize me." he puffed out his chest before stating proudly "I'm Alex Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"My name is Elysia Mikk." she said, secretly glad that she found her target before the school year started. It would save her a lot of time now that she knew what her brother looked like, though he seemed to be quite arrogant. The fame probably went right to his head and gave him an ego the size of a small country. She also noticed that Alex seemed quite disappointed that she didn't swoon upon hearing his name.

"Haven't you heard of me in whatever backwater country you're from?" he asked in a snarky manner. Elysia's eyes narrowed.

"I'm from Portugal, not a backwater country." she said, keeping her voice calm and even, just like she had been taught by her Uncle Sheril "And yes, I've heard of you but I would have thought that a boy whose own mother died to protect him would've been a little more careful and respectful to his deceased mother's sacrifice to not throw his title around like he's _o rei do mundo_!"

"I would watch what you say!" snapped Alex "My father is the most powerful man in England!"

"My Uncle is Minister of Portugal." said Elysia as she hopped off the stool, the witch having finished taking her measurements "And my Grandfather is Head of the Ancient and Regal House of Noah, which has more power that your family could ever dream of achieving in this life or the next." With that said, she turned and left her brother (not that he knew, plus she decided to forever deny their relationship) standing on the stool, gaping like an idiot. Tyki stood as she came out of the back with the witch. After purchasing Elysia's required uniforms, Tyki took her out of the shop and pulled her into an out of the way nook before hugging her.

"Você está bem?" he asked, clearly having sensed that she was upset.

"Aquele menino lá atrás, a um na loja, é suposto ser o meu irmão." she said.

"Verdadeiramente?" he said in surprise before asking "Então o que está errado?"

"Toda a fama lhe deu uma cabeça grande!" she replied "Ele é um idiota egoísta que espera que os outros se curvar a ele por causa de seu título!" tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes "Ele nem sequer respeitar o sacrifício nossa mãe fez para nos proteger!" Tyki wiped away the threatening tears in her eyes before hugging her again, muttering something barely audible into her ear. Whatever he said seemed to calm her significantly and soon they were on their way again, meeting up with the Earl before they continued shopping. They stopped for ice cream once they finished most of their shopping before they headed to one last shop to get the last thing Elysia needed. A wand. So they went to the finest wand maker in all of Britain, Ollivander. As they approached the shop, Elysia read the sign hung over the door. It read:

_Ollivanders_

_Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair and a counter. Elysia felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library and she looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling in interest. She was willing to bet that those boxes were filled with wands which meant that there must've been thousands of wands in the store! The very dust and silence in here seemed to tickle at her sense with some sort of secret magic.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Both Elysia and Tyki jumped while the Earl turned and smiled. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah, Garrick!" said the Earl "I was wondering where you were hiding."

"It is an honor to see you again, Earl Millennium." said the man, who was Garrick Ollivander "What can I do for you, sir?"

"This little one is here to find her first wand." said the Earl as he motioned to Elysia.  
"Hello." said Elysia awkwardly. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy in her opinion.  
"Ah yes." said Ollivander "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Elysia Potter, or should I say, Elysia Mikk." it wasn't a question "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. The wand she favored was ten and a quarter inches long, swish-y, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Well, I say your mother favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wielder, of course." Ollivander studied her for a minute in a manner reminiscent of a hawk before he moved closer "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander moved her bangs to reveal the lightning scar on her forehead "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he shook his head "It's horrible to think that I sold the wand that caused you so much suffering as a baby but in the end, things turned out for the better, don't you agree?" Elysia nodded a bit before Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket "Well, now Miss Mikk, which is your wand arm?"  
"I'm right-handed." said Elysia as Tyki moved to stand beside the Earl, who was standing near the door.  
"Hold out your arm." said Ollivander "That's it." He measured Elysia from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head and as he measured he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Mikk. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Elysia suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
"That will do." he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor "Right then, Miss Mikk. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Elysia took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit. Almost instantly the vase that had been sitting on the counter exploded.  
"No, no that one." said Ollivander as he snatched the wand back before giving her another one "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it." Elysia tried it and half the boxes in a nearby stack went flying before Ollivander snatched the wand back "No, no...here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Elysia tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair and the effects from each failed attempt were getting more interesting and (occasionally) dangerous. So far, she manage to turn her father's hair bright green, turned the Earl's hat into a chicken, and caught the carpet on fire (among other things but the Earl reversed everything before too much damage was done).

"Tricky customer, eh?" said Ollivander, clearly happy "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... I wonder, now... Yes, why not... An unusual combination that I normally wouldn't recommend but this is a special case." he handed her another wand "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Elysia took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Oh, bravo!" said the Earl as he clapped "It seems as though you found your wand, Papilio. Phoenix feather and Holly are two of the rarest and most difficult wand components to pair together. A most unusual pairing, don't you agree, Garrick?"

"Indeed." said Ollivander "But it is curious as well, very curious."

"What's curious?" asked Elysia as she looked up from admiring the beautiful scrollwork that decorated the wand.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Mikk." said Ollivander "Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother... Why, its brother gave you that scar." not only did that fact startle Elysia but it clearly disturbed the two adults with her "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. Remember, the wand chooses the wielder. I think we can expect great things from you, Miss Mikk. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great."

-Translations-

(I can never seem to find a good on-line translator so I apologize if anything isn't correct.)

o rei do mundo- the king of the world

Você está bem?- are you alright?

Aquele menino lá atrás, a um na loja, é suposto ser o meu irmão.- That boy back there, the one in the shop, is supposed to be my brother

Verdadeiramente?- truly?

Então o que está errado?- Then what is wrong?

Toda a fama lhe deu uma cabeça grande!- All the fame has given him a big head

Ele é um idiota egoísta que espera que os outros se curvar a ele por causa de seu título!- He's an egotistical moron that expects others to bow down to him because of his title!

Ele nem sequer respeitar o sacrifício nossa mãe fez para nos proteger!- He doesn't even respect the sacrifice our mother made to protect us!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing

Elysia stayed close to Tyki as they walked through the bustling train station, looking for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The Earl had told them that the entrance to the Platform was hidden between Platforms Nine and Ten, which saved them alot of wandering around. To keep them from standing out too much, Elysia's trunk had been packed away into a backpack that had both an expansion charm and a feather weight charm on it and her familiar was packed away in the covered pet carrier that Tyki was carrying.

"There it is." said Tyki softly as he gently pulled Elysia over to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he lead Elysia right through the barrier and onto a bustling platform where a scarlet steam engine was waiting. Tyki set the pet carrier down before kneeling in front of Elysia.

"Be very careful, Sia." he said softly "If you ever need us, contact us immediately. You are a member of the family of Noah, very little is beyond our reach and there will be allies at Hogwarts as long as you know where to look. And remember, you are my daughter and Joido's chosen heir. You have great power, just keep in mind not to use it foolishly." Elysia nodded and hugged Tyki.

"I'm going to miss you Papa." she said.

"And I'm going to miss you as well, Sia." he said "Write often and try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." she said before the train's whistle blew.

"It looks like it's time for you to go." said Tyki before he gently kissed her forehead "Have a good year, Sia. I will see you at Christmas."

"Good-bye, Papa." said Elysia before picking up the pet carrier and boarding the train. She hung out one of the windows as the train began to pull away from the station and waved to Tyki until she could no longer see him. Sniffling a bit, she headed off in search of a compartment to sit in and quickly laid claim to one at the very end of the train, making sure to close the door behind her. Setting the pet carrier on the seat, she opened it and let out her familiar, Sonia. Sonia was a silver kitsune from Japan and the Earl had given her to Elysia as an eleventh birthday present. Elysia scratched Sonia behind the ear before opening her backpack and retrieving one of her favorite books. _The Hobbit_ by J. R. R. Tolkien. She settled down on one of the seats and was soon immersed in the fantastic world of Middle Earth. She paused in her reading only when a nice old lady with a trolley stopped at her compartment and she bought a couple chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake. Sweets were something she rarely indulged, mainly because sweets made her think of Road and Road was often hyper because she ate so many sweets. After eating her treats, she returned to reading until a voice echoed through the train:

"_We will be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."_ Elysia tucked her book back into her bag before changing into her school uniform and coaxing Sonia back into her carrier. Once that was done, she left her compartment and joined the crowd out in the hallway. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Elysia shivered in the cold night air and pulled her robes around herself tighter. It was going to take some time to get use to these cooler temperatures.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Elysia's eyes widened when she saw the giant of a man with a lantern. The man was bigger than Skinn, who had always been the biggest man (besides her grandpa when he was in his disguise) she had ever seen. Until now that is.

"Any more firs' years?" the man called "Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The group of first years followed the man, slipping and sliding down the steep, narrow path that was flanked by dark forests on both sides. Nobody spoke much and someone behind Elysia kept sniffling, much to her annoyance.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the man over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend here." The narrow path suddenly opened onto the edge of a great black lake and perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. While it was an impressive castle, Elysia personally thought that the city within the Ark was far more impressive.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" called the man as he pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Elysia climbed into one of the boats, followed by a girl with busy hair, a timid looking boy who was sniffling every few seconds, and a boy with sandy hair.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself "Right then... FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats suddenly moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. The man returned the sniffling boy's toad before he lead them up a passage and across the lawn. They went up a flight of steps before crowding in front of a huge pair of doors, which the man promptly knocked on. The doors swung open at once, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face that made Elysia think of Lulubell. The young pseudo-Noah was willing to bet that like the Noah of Lust, this woman was not one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said the man.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." said Professor McGonagall before pulling the door wide open and allowing them in before leading them to a small, empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall once they were all in the chamber "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she swept her eyes over the gathered first years "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly until then." She left the chamber and almost instantly, everyone began to talk. Not what she needed. She was jittery enough as it was and all this conversation was making things worse. The four Teez her father had given her were shifting under her skin, her nerves and all the nervous energy in the air exciting them. A careful nudge with her Dark Matter calmed them down instantly. Of course, several people screaming riled the Teez up again and she felt them nipping at her muscles before another (and slightly heavier) touch with her Dark Matter put them into a dormant state. Then she looked around to see why people started screaming and saw the ghosts.  
Dear god, this place was going to leave her so high-strung if people screamed when they saw something as insignificant as ghosts! She grew up as a member of the Family of Noah (who were crazy, insane, most lacked any sense of personal space and/or privacy, some were scarily obsessive, and they were probably some of the scariest people on the planet), very little affected her by now. Especially spirits because her grandfather had taken her with him to make Akuma on numerous occasions. Professor McGonagall soon returned and quickly ushered them out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors that lead to a massive hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Elysia wasn't very impressed with the hall as it seemed a bit medieval to her though she did find the ceiling to be rather impressive as it resembled the night sky and she made a mental note to ask her grandfather if he could enchant her bedroom ceiling to do the same thing. Her attention returned to Professor McGonagall as the elder woman silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Elysia resisted the urge to sigh.

A hat? Seriously? This was going to be a bit more difficult than she initially thought. She needed to get into the same house as Alexander Potter for the sake of her mission and if a freaking hat (and a sentient one to boot) was going to sort them, she was screwed. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said "Abbott, Hannah!" Elysia took a moment to calm her nerves before she used her senses to reach out and check over everyone in the room. She brushed across the familiar aura of Alexander Potter amongst the first years and when she check out the teachers, she brushed across a familiar aura, who she was willing to bet was James Potter. She also sensed two Akuma in the hall as well. She tuned back into the sorting as a 'Malfoy, Draco' was sorted into Slytherin.

"Mikk, Elysia!" called Professor McGonagall. Elysia gracefully walked up to the stool and elegantly sat down (etiquette, manners, and how to act like nobility having been practically imprinted into her mind by her uncle and grandfather) before the hat was set on top of her head. She felt something probe her mental shields. It was gentle, careful, and she could sense a tiny amount of Dark Matter intermingled with the magical energy. It only took her a moment to realize that it was the Sorting Hat and she carefully lowered her shields.

"_Ah, I thought I sensed a Noah!"_ said the hat softly in her ear _"I haven't seen a Noah since Lord Earl helped the Founders bring me to life over a thousand years ago!"_

"_You're an Akuma?"_ asked Elysia.

"_Indeed young Mistress."_ said the hat _"I am a modified Akuma, created by Lord Earl to watch and observe the Wizarding World until a Noah and my new master came to retrieve me."_

"_Perhaps we can speak more tonight?"_ suggested Elysia _"You still need to sort me."_

"_Of course, milady."_ said the hat _"Now let's see... ah, so you're here on a mission from Lord Earl to observe the Potter boy? Well, I know for a fact that he's going to end up in Gryffindor, so you should be in..._GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Grandfather,

My two months at Hogwarts have been eventful to say the least. I've already met with both of the Akuma currently residing within the school. The modified Akuma, Malak, and the level two, Severus Snape. Classes are going very well and I am currently tied for the top spot in all of my classes with a girl named Hermione Granger, except in Potions, where I'm the best of my year, and Herbology, where a boy named Neville Longbottom is the best.

As for my mission... I would like to stress the following fact: Anything and everything that has been printed about Alexander Potter is completely wrong! He's an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical bully and both his grades and magical capacity are absolutely abysmal! The boy gets everything handed to him on a silver platter and he never gets in any trouble, especially with his father, who is the Transfiguration Professor for first through third years. I'm half tempted to slap the boy every time I see him but I can't without getting into major trouble! To make things worse, James Potter has recently been harassing me about my parents. You don't think that he's found out about my blood adoption into the Family, do you?

On another note, at the Welcoming Feast, the Headmaster mentioned that a certain corridor in the school was off-limits unless we wanted 'to die a painful death'. I may or may not have done some snooping around in that off-limit corridor and I happened to find a Cerberus trapped in one of the rooms and it was guarding a trapdoor. Do you believe it wise for me to further explore the area or should I leave it alone for the time being?

I miss you all, especially my Papa, and I wish you would allow me to write more often but I understand your wish for me to learn a bit of self-reliance and independence. Please write back soon and give everyone my love.

Best wishes,

Elysia

-line-line-line-

Elysia was woken by the delicious smell of baking pumpkin, the wonderfully smell of aromatic spices... and Sonia pouncing on her chest. Sonia wagged her tail before jumping off of the bed as Elysia sat up and stretched before getting out of bed as well and getting ready for the day. Once she had done her morning stretches and freshened up, she dressed in her uniform and brushed her hair before leaving it hang down in its usual mess. Gathering her school supplies and Malak (who had taken to riding around in her bag in the form of a doll), she slung her bag over her should before allowing Sonia to take her customary position across her shoulders, which made the kitsune look very much like a fox fur stole. Then she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone she passed seemed to be in an outstandingly good mood today and Elysia wondered why until she entered the Great Hall. Hundreds of carved pumpkins filled every nook and cranny and peered out of every corner of the hall. Elysia felt her heart sink.

It was Halloween. The only holiday she could never really enjoy because of its significance. Even before she knew who her birth mother was, she could never properly enjoy this holiday and now she knew why. Her mother died on Halloween and her blood was mourning her death. Joido must've known long before either she or her father knew and honored her mother's sacrifice by mourning her death.

Elysia wondered if Alexander and James mourned Lily's death but when she saw them acting as though today was just any other day, she knew that they didn't.

Was she the only one that did?

-that evening-

"Have you heard?" said Parvati Patil to her friend Lavender Brown "Hermione Granger has been crying in the girl's bathroom all afternoon."  
"Why's that?" asked Lavender.

"Alex and Ron simply told her the truth." said Parvati "She a know-it-all show off with no friends and she should've been sorted into Ravenclaw with the other know-it-all show offs instead of Gryffindor, where only the best and bravest belong." Elysia paused in her steps when she heard that before turning away from her path to the Great Hall and heading in search of Hermione Granger. There was something... familiar about the busy haired girl and she felt a righteous anger at the two 'Golden Boys' of Gryffindor that boiled at her very blood. It was almost as if Joido was angry at the boys as well and it scared her in a way but she ignored the feeling in favor of looking for Hermione.

"Sonia, can you track down Hermione?" asked Elysia and the kitsune on her shoulders yipped before jumping down to the floor. Sonia put her nose to the ground and began to sniff about. It was about thirty minutes later when they came across the troll. Picking up Sonia, Elysia backed into the shadows and quietly shushed her familiar as the troll lumbered past them.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. It wasn't even five seconds later when a high, petrified scream came from the room. Dropping Sonia, Elysia ran to the room before bolting inside. She saw Hermione Granger shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint and the troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. Elysia grabbed a piece of rubble before she threw it with every bit of her enhanced strength and it hit the troll in the head.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had hit it. Then its mean little eyes saw Elysia. It hesitated and then it charged at her, lifting its club as it went.

"Sonia, protect Hermione!" said Elysia before diving out of the way as the troll swung its club at her. The moment Sonia was by Hermione's side, Elysia called upon her power. While her power was nowhere near as strong as her father's, she could still cause quite a bit of damaged to normal humans. Purple energy blazed around her hand as she lunged at the troll and she hit it dead on and passed right through it unharmed. The troll, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky and it collapsed with blood spurting out of its mouth and nose. The energy fizzled away as she panted heavily before looking at Sonia and Hermione.

"Let's get out of here." said Elysia and Hermione nodded numbly before following Elysia out of the bathroom. They quickly ran back to their dormitory and slipped into the common room unnoticed before heading up to their dorm room, Elysia snatching some of the food that had been set out as they went past it. Once they were alone in the first year girl's dorm, Hermione turned to Elysia.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, her voice trembling.

"My power." said Elysia as she offered Hermione food "I inherited it from my Papa, though I can't use it to the extent or strength that he can. I try not to show it off but I couldn't just let that troll clobber you into jelly."

"I've never seen anything like that before." said Hermione.

"My Papa calls it 'Choose'." said Elysia, the thought of her keeping her secrets not even crossing her mind "He calls it that because it allows us to pass through anything."

"Anything?" said Hermione in disbelief.

"Hold out your hand." said Elysia and Hermione hesitantly did so. Elysia reached out and her hand easily passed through Hermione's hand. The busy haired girl gasped and pulled her hand back. Hermione met Elysia's eyes, her own eyes wide in shock, and instantly Elysia knew why Hermione always felt so familiar to her.

Deep in Hermione's dark brown eyes, Elysia could see the sleeping memories of a Noah.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing

Ever since the incident with the troll, Hermione had stuck to Elysia's side like glue but the Noah heir didn't mind. It was actually nice to find someone else like her and when she had told her grandfather about her new friend, she was instantly asked to invite Hermione to celebrate Yule with the family.

Hermione, of course, had said yes after getting permission from her parents.

Other than gaining a new friend, Elysia had decided that Alexander Potter needed to be taught some humility after the troll incident and she had enlisted the help of the school's resident pranksters, the Weasley twins, to do so. Fred and George were more than eager to help because they didn't like Alexander all that much, seeing as the younger boy lorded over Gryffindor house by throwing around his name and threatening to ruin everyone's lives with his father's help. So ever since Halloween, a series of bizarre and humiliating incidents had befallen Alexander Potter and they couldn't even be pinned on the Weasley twins thanks to some simple illusionary magic Elysia had learned from her grandfather.

Humiliating her stuck-up and egotistical twin brother aside, Elysia had decided to investigate the third floor corridor more thoroughly, even though her grandfather told her to leave it be. This time, she had been prepared when she went up to the corridor the day before Christmas break. An enchanted lyre she 'borrowed' from the music classroom put the cerberus to sleep before she went through the trapdoor it had been guarding. The Devil's Snare that had been beyond the trapdoor was easily taken care of with a weak fire spell before she used her 'Choose' ability to pass through a series of doors that lead to a rooms filled with enchanted flying keys, a giant chess set, a troll (this one was sleeping, thank god for small miracles), and a room that held a table filled with bottles of liquids. The last room she entered was a large room that was mostly empty, save for a stone pedestal in the center of the room. Finding this to be odd, Elysia proceeded to examine the pedestal thoroughly, going as far as to stick her hand into the pedestal and feeling around. Her efforts were rewarded when she pulled a blood red stone out of a hidden compartment inside of the pedestal. Holding it up to the torchlight, she examined it carefully, noting the potent magical aura it possessed.

What was this doing in a school filled with children?

She didn't know what this stone was but she could tell that it was powerful and she stuck it into her pocket, deciding not to leave it hanging around where anybody could get to it. Then she went back to her dorm room to get some sleep before she headed home for Christmas break.

-line-line-

Tyki looked at his pocket watch for what had to be the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. He was anxious to see his daughter again. It just wasn't the same at home without seeing her smiling face everyday. It was to the point where he spent more time away from home then he did at home because everything seemed a little less bright with Elysia gone. The sound of a train whistle caught his attention and his eyes lit up when he saw the train pulling into the station. He hung back as the other parents surged forward to greet their children, knowing that Elysia would easily find him, and barely moments after the train doors were opened, Tyki caught sight of his daughter.

"Papa!" cried Elysia as she launched herself into his arms. Tyki easily caught her as a wide smile bloomed on both of their faces.

"**Ah, my daughter!"** said Tyki in portuguese as he held her close **"I've missed you so much my Sia."**

"**I've missed you too, Papa."** said Elysia happily **"I've missed you so much."** She snuggled happily into his embrace and inhaled his scent. The scent of tobacco, liquor, and cologne. They pulled apart and Tyki smoothed her hair before looking just behind her.

"Is this your friend, Sia?" asked Tyki as he motioned to the bushy haired girl.

"Yes, Papa." said Elysia as she turned to the girl "Mione, this is my Papa, Tyki Mikk. Papa, this is my friend, Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikk." said Hermione politely.

"Likewise, miss Granger." said Tyki with a tilt of his hat "Now, shall we be on our way? I know that the Earl is awaiting our arrival and it's best not to keep him waiting."

-Author's note-

I'm back~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing

The sound of a piano being play filled the room as Adam's fingers skillfully danced across the ivory keys while he softly sang.

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes,_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

Adam pause for a moment to fight back the tears stinging at his eyes before he continued playing the song.

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

He stopped playing as he covered his face with one hand while the other slammed down on several keys, creating a jumbled noise.

"Why?" he whispered "Why must I be tormented like this?" he moved his hand away from his face, revealing the tears in his eyes "These memories and this pain will never fade and I shall evermore be reminded of my greatest failure." He failed to notice that the door was open a bit and that a pair of bright green eyes were peering into the room.

Elysia looked down at the ground, her sharp hearing having picked up every word the Earl had whispered. He was like this every yule and she wished that she could do something to cheer him up but it would take nothing short of a miracle to heal his broken heart. Silently, she opened the door and took a few steps into the room.

"Grandpa?" she said and he sharply turned towards her.

"Elysia?" he said "What are you doing up so late, little Papilio?"

"I heard the piano." said Elysia. His expression turned into a slightly guilty one before he held his hand out to her. She walked up and took his hand before getting pulled into a hug and set on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, little one." he said.

"You didn't." she said "I was already up."

"And why were you up?" he asked.

"I was thinking." said Elysia "About Hermione's place in the family."

"Ah, you mean about her being Dezaiasu's heir?" he said "I was quite surprised as well but then again, Dezaiasu and Joido always awaken at the same time since they were originally twins. It makes sense that their heirs are about the same age."

"Really?" she said.

"Really." said Adam "I'm glad that you saved her from the troll but that doesn't mean you're not in big trouble for doing something so risky."

"Aww." said Elysia before remembering something "Oh. There's something I want to show you, Grandpa. I snooped around the third floor corridor because something just didn't add up." she held out her hand and allowed the blood red stone she had found to rise out of her skin "I found this." Adam's eyes widened as he took the stone.

"This is the Philosopher's Stone!" said Adam as he turned the stone over in his hands "I helped a good friend of mine craft this about six hundred years ago. He contacted me not that long ago to tell me that it had been stolen. If this was at Hogwarts than..." his eyes darkened before he shook his head "Things will be much more dangerous at Hogwarts for you from now on, my little Papilio." he petted her hair "You must keep both yourself and Hermione safe and I want you to not only watch Alexander Potter but I want you to keep an eye on the Headmaster. The Akuma stationed there will be able to help you. I will instruct him to obey your orders without fail unless ordered otherwise by myself." he noticed the look of hesitation on her face "What's wrong little one?"

"The Akuma, Severus Snape." said Elysia, apprehension in her eyes "The soul that powers him is my mother's soul." A soft look appeared on Adam's face and he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, my little Papilio," he said as he held her in a comforting manner "I really am but once one becomes an Akuma, there is no way to change them back. Only being destroyed by Innocence can release their souls." he wiped away a few tears that strayed from her eyes "Don't cry my fledgling Noah. At least you can know your mother now, even if she is in a different form, instead of not knowing her at all." Elysia nodded and sniffled.

"Can you play the piano for me?" she asked. He offered her a small smile.

"Certainly." he said as he shifted her onto the bench beside him. Placing his fingers to the keys, he began to play before he began to sing softly.

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes,_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

_Then the boy went to sleep,_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night..._

_You shining ones fell to earth._

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

_I will keep praying._

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand you're holding._

Adam looked down at Elysia with a soft look on his face. She was fast asleep, nestled against his side. Gently, he moved her into his arms before standing and carrying her back to her bedroom.

Elysia's room clearly had a butterfly theme because there were butterflies everywhere. Swirls of multi-colored butterflies were painted on the walls, colorful glass butterflies hung in the windows, and even her sheets and pillows were decorated with butterflies. Adam tucked Elysia into bed before pushing her bangs back and placing a kiss on her forehead. He had always wanted a child of his own but he would make due with being a grandfather to this little one. She was the treasure of the family and he was willing to do anything to ensure her happiness and safety. He even kept as close an eye on her as possible through the Akuma he had in Hogwarts, even though this was supposed to be her first solo mission. That was how important she was to the family.

"Pleasant dreams, Elysia." he said softly before leaving the room.


	8. Author's Note

Legendarywriter: This story has been put on hold due to the evil that is writer's block.

Zephyrstar: I hate writer's block. I really, really hate it! One of these days I'm going to find a cure for writer's block! In fact, I'll start now! (Pulls out a notebook & pen and begins to write)

Legendarywriter: You do know that you'll just fail like everyone before you, right?

Zephyrstar: (Is to busy writing to acknowledge Legendarywriter)

Legendarywriter: Well, until next time folks!

Zephyrstar: Please tune in again soon! (Goes back to plotting)


End file.
